


It Hurts to Lose You

by MBJays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Guilt, Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBJays/pseuds/MBJays
Summary: Charlie and Eveline have been through a lot in their years at Hogwarts. Including the beginning and end of their friendship.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some things will be altered from the original story and/or not mentioned. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world the only thing I own is my OC.

Chapter 1:  
The wind whipped through my hair as my eyes focused on the flickering gold object ahead of me. It’s just within reach when I spot a round heavy ball in my peripheral vision. I narrowly dodge it as the object of my focus becomes sealed in the palm of my hand. I’m headed to the ground but right when it looks like I will crash, I jerk the handle upwards. As I level out and fly around the Quidditch pitch, I hold the snitch up in the air for all to see. The game has been won which is to be expected of the Montrose Magpies. The crowd cheers just for the excitement of beating Puddlemere United which was a feat in itself for us Magpies and for the end of the game. The game, which is not the longest that we’ve played, had lasted three days. Sure, this is short compared to the Appleby’s Arrows 16 day game, but this was tiresome for us all. I think the looks on my teammates’ faces is all from being relieved that the match was finally over. Some fly up to me and say ‘congrats’ while others head to the locker room right away like I do as well. I couldn’t wait to get cleaned up as the dirt and wind had created a sort of mud mask on my face and it was not how I wanted to experience my first of the sort.   
The locker room is bustling with activity, from those in the showers to those getting dressed and packing up. The chatter amongst the players soon dies down to nothing as I wait till the locker room is empty. The shower feels good on my dry, dirty skin and the clean clothes that I change into afterward are softer than I remember them being. This is probably due to me being in the same clothes for three days. As I head to the door of the locker room, I hear chatter outside.   
“Wow, that was such a long game! I’m glad the Magpies seeker finally got the snitch or we would be here forever,” I hear one say.  
“Yeah, she really needs to practice more. Did you know that she wasn’t even the Magpies first choice? She only got it because the other guy wanted to do something else,” her friend responds.  
“No wonder why it took so long, I bet that if they had the other guy, the game would have been finished in no time.” At this point I walk out because I have heard enough. I pass by them quickly, bumping shoulders with one as they are in my way, and start heading away from the stadium so that I can get to my apartment. I can feel their eyes on me as I walk away and I feel their embarrassment at being caught. I feel triumphant that they feel so shameful in the way they were talking that I don’t say anything to either one of them as I reach the outskirts of the stadium.   
The air in my apartment is filled with dust as it has been almost four months since I last stepped foot in it. Being on the Magpies is great, but it also includes a lot of travel. I was rarely able to go to my place of dwelling, let alone go home.   
Home, now that was a place I missed. Even though I would be dying of heat right now and freezing next month, I still love it there. I miss hearing those who sound like me and I miss eating my mom’s food. She always knew how I liked it, with lots of cheese. I miss all the farmland and I miss the cities. They are so different here compared to the ones back in my home state of Wisconsin. Living in the city you can’t see many farms, but back home, the next town over had farms on it. I haven’t seen home in a long time though, not since my dad passed away and my mom’s job transferred her to England. When that happened, I moved with her all while changing schools. From Ilvermorny to Hogwarts I went and that is one thing I wish would have never happened.   
When I was eleven, I had been able to go to Ilvermorny and was chosen by the Horned Serpent. This was also where my wand, a 12 ¼” long made of laurel wood with a unicorn hair core, had chosen me. I was not alone at the school for my brother Jacob was there with me even though his was quite a bit older. We had both traveled to Hogwarts when we moved but due to an unforeseen illness, I had to miss a year. I was determined not to fall behind in my studies and learned from home while I recovered. During that year, my brother had disappeared and left a bad reputation for the name Tradat. I was in my third year when I learned just how bad a reputation he left. As soon as my name, Eveline Tradat, was announced for the sorting hat, almost the entire hall gasped. I knew from then on that to utter my last name would cause commotion.   
Even though my brother was placed in Slytherin, I was placed in Hufflepuff. I believe that if it wasn’t for this, I would not have made any friends. But alas, I made friends with a girl from Ravenclaw, whose name was Rowan. She introduced me to other friends as well. But, she also introduced me to someone who would break my heart in the end and who I hated to lose.


	2. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Eveline both receive letters from their alma mater.

Chapter 2:  
The Norwegian Ridgeback rears its head backwards in order to catch the already dead goat. It was dinner time for the dragons and I, Charlie Weasley, was tasked with feeding the Norwegian Ridgeback, Norman, as well as the Welsh Green, Wanda. The Wanda was easy, I could go up to her very easily. Norman on the other hand, was being a pain in my behind, literally. As soon as I got anywhere near him, he decides it is a good idea to hit me with his tail so I go flying onto my back. This has become almost a daily thing for him and you would think I would learn but I don’t. Apparently, I am as hard-headed as him and will not give up. At least that is what my fellow Dragonologists say about me.  
I finish up with feeding Norman and head back to my hut. On my nightstand I find an envelope with a stamp that I haven’t seen since I was eleven years old. The Hogwarts crest is shockingly red on the white parchment. Carefully, as not to rip the letter, I open it up to see what it is that is needed of me as I assume no one is just chatting using the school's seal. The letter is as follows:

Dear Mr. Charles Weasley,  
It would be a great honor to have you help enlighten the minds of the students here at Hogwarts. Each Quidditch team is looking to have a former player to help guide their teams to victory. As it is to our understanding that you were a former Quidditch captain, we are sure that you are the best choice for the Gryffindor team.  
If you are to accept, rooming will be provided for you as well as any equipment that will be needed for Quidditch.  
Please let us know if you are willing to help by the 25th of August.  
Thank you,  
Professor McGonagall

Wow, go back to Hogwarts after all this time. I couldn’t say no, not when McGonagall is asking me herself. She knows that I was good and it would be nice to see my brother’s, Fred and George, especially when they will have to listen to me. It will be nice to see Ron as well but I don’t think McGonagall will let me get away with bossing him around, even if it is my own brother. My only hesitation is who they picked for the other teams. I am almost certain of one and I don’t know if she will ever want to see me again after how we left things. I was an idiot and a complete jerk. I regret what happened between us but that doesn’t change that it happened.   
Even though she might not want to see me, I am going to accept. I head to where we keep the owls after talking it over with our head Dragonologist and sit down to write my reply. The letter is short and sweet just saying that I would be honored and to see them soon. 

〜

A squawk sounds from behind my door. My owl, a Blakiston's fish owl named Blake, wakes me from my rest. I open the door and he flies in to his perch with a letter clamped in his talons. The familiar red seal of Hogwarts surprises me as I never thought I would hear about that place again once I graduated. My falling out with a certain red-head made it so that I wouldn’t want to hear about that place again as it only brings back memories.   
I carefully take the letter from Blake’s grasp while feeding him. When I open it, its contents surprise me even more. Professor Sprout wants me to come back and help out the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I see why it would make sense to pick me to help them out as I am a professional but I was the reason Hufflepuff lost the Quidditch cup my last year attending Hogwarts. At least, that is what everyone else thinks and that was all that mattered to them. It is why I get nasty comments and a lot of doubts about my abilities.  
No matter, I feel obligated to help out since I couldn’t win us the Cup last time. The least I can do is try to help the current Hufflepuffs win it this year. I quickly write a letter to let Professor Sprout know that I will be coming and send it back with Blake. I look out the window as his large wings turn into a silhouette against the setting sky.


End file.
